I Will Remember You
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: When Michael picks up his cousin Molly and her friend Maya from a party, he ends up bonding with his cousin's friend about their losses. Michael Corinthos/Maya Matlin friendship, Molly/Maya friendship, some mentions of past Michael/Abby and Maya/Cam


**I Will Remember You**

**Summary: When Molly calls Michael to come a pick her and a friend up from a party, an interesting connection is made.**

**General Hospital/Degrassi crossover**

**Characters: Molly, Michael, Maya Matlin. Mentions of past Michael/Abby and Cam/Maya. **

Michael groaned as his eyes flickered open, adjusting to the light of the television. He reached for his cellphone which was blaring a song by the Killers and answered it with a weary, "Hello."

"Michael? It's Molly." His cousin's soft, gentle voice filters through the phone.

He sit up at that, wide awake now. His eyes narrow, although he knows that Molly is unable to see it. He can detect worry in her tone. "Hey Molly. What's wrong? Why are you calling so late?"

"Wh-what makes you think something's wrong?" She stutters.

Michael rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Besides the fact that it's past midnight? I've known you since you were a baby, Molls. I know what you sound like when you are worried or scared. Which, you are. So my question is, what happened?"

Molly gave a sigh and replied, "I need you to come pick Maya and I up. We went to this party and Maya got a little bit drunk and she tried to hook up with some college guy. I had to stop her. She's passed out, now."

On the other end of the line, he growled protectively. "And how much did you have to drink?" He inquired as he stood from the couch and turned of his television, reaching for his keys.

"Nothing!" She answered loudly, before she lowered her voice. "Well...I had cup of soda. But I felt weird afterwards, so I didn't have anything else."

"Alright. Give me the address and I'll come and get you." Michael informed her, rushing out to his vehicle and sliding inside. He hung up his phone and put the key in the ignition, waiting for Molly's text.

As soon as he got to the house, he spotted his cousin and her friend on the sidewalk. The tiny blonde had her head resting on Molly's shoulder, and Molly was running her hand comfortingly through the girl-Maya's, hair. His gaze flickered from his cousin who's tanned cheeks were a little bit red and who's legs were clothed in a pair of tight fitting jeans, to this Maya girl. A tiny frown marred his features as Molly stood and helped Maya up and he saw exactly how the two girls were dressed. He bit his lower lip and shook his head before helping Molly get this girl into the vehicle.

"So do you want me to take you home or?" Michael wondered aloud, looking at them in the rearview mirror.

"Actually, could you please take us to your apartment? My mom won't be home until late tomorrow afternoon. And I don't want Maya's parents _or _sister to see her like this."

About ten minutes later, Michael had parked his car infront of his apartment complex and took the out of the ignition. Leaning over to look into the backseat, he saw his cousin was blinking blearily, clearly ready to drop and sleep anywhere. Maya was still passed out from exhaustion beside of her. With a groan, Michael got out of the car and helped out Molly, putting a hand on her shoulder as if to steady her. Then, he reached back in and took Maya in his arms, letting her head fall to rest on his shoulder. As soon as he entered the apartment, he led Molly into his bedroom, still carrying Maya. After he'd laid her on the bed he turned to Molly. "Starr left some pajamas here, before she went back to Llanview. How about you and Maya get into some comfortable clothes and get some sleep? I'll take the couch."

The next day, Michael was awakened by a groan and the sound of feet touching the floor. He opened his eyes and sat up on the couch, peering torwards the hall where his bedroom and bathroom were. Maya was standing there, rather pale. Her blonde hair was a mess and the pajamas she wore were a bit big on her.

"Ugh, I feel so gross!" She complained, wrinkling her nose as she touched her head. It was killing her and the taste in her mouth was absolutely disgusting.

Michael let out a laugh and went to his kitchen, getting some coffee from the cabinet and preparing to make some. "That's usually what happens when you drink. Is Molly still asleep?" He questioned her, locking eyes with the girl who seemed rather embarrassed.

Maya nodded her head and went to take a seat on the couch. "Yeah. So I guess your name is Michael?" She asked him, softly. She was still too embarrassed to look at him, so she was staring down at her toes. Silver, sparkly polish stood out on them. Her feet were rather red from the shoes that she'd worn, last night.

The young man nodded as he brought her some coffee and toast. "Yeah. Here, you should probably drink and eat this. It might make your stomach feel a little bit better."

"Listen, I don't want you to to think that I'm always like this. Because I'm not. The last time I even had an ounce of alcohol was last year. A little bit after..." She trailed off, feeling tears sting her eyes as she thought of Cam.

Michael took the seat beside of her, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently, comfortingly. He had an idea of what had happened that had caused her to act out. "You know, a few years ago, I was dating this girl, Abby. She made me feel normal and I really loved her. She was a good thing for me, after what had happened. But...one day, she was walking and there was an accident. She was killed. I wanted to seek revenge. I was sure that she'd died, because of what my father's job is."

Maya wrapped her arm's around her legs, resting her chin on her knees and turning her head to look at Michael. Her eyes shimmered with tears. "I lost my boyfriend, Campbell Saunders. Cam. He was my first boyfriend, ever. He made me happy and I _thought _that I'd done the same for him. But I guess that I didn't, because Cam ended up killing himself. At school. I didn't want to believe it at first and then I'd been so angry at him. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't have fought to get over his depression or why he wouldn't tell someone. I guess that the fact that he was away from his family didn't help how he felt. But I just wish that he'd have told someone. Even if it wasn't me. There were-are so many people who love him. That's why my family and I moved here. After I'd lost Cam and had acted up, my parents and sister, Katie became worried about me. So during the summer, my dad got a job transfer and we moved here. My sister helped us move as much as she could, before she went to college. I still talk to some people I know from there and so does my sister. They built this...memorial for Cam at the school. Someday I would like to go and see it. And someday, I want to visit his family. I want to tell them about how great he was and how happy he made me."

"I'm sure they'd love to hear from you." He answered just as the phone rang. Excusing himself, he went to answer it, seeing Kristina's name flash on the screen. "Kristina?"

"Michael?! Is my sister there? I called mom to tell her that I was coming and that I was bringing Ethan with me, but she said that she wouldn't be back until tomorrow. She said that Molly should be home, though and that she had a friend over but they aren't here." Kristina's tone was filled with worry.

"Yeah, she's here. She and her friend both are. Why didn't you just call Molly on her cell?" Michael wondered aloud, watching as Maya stood up and walked back to the room that she'd shared with Molly.

Kristina scoffed. "Don't you think that I tried that, already?" She hissed. "She has her phone turned off! And why are they there in the first place?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "It was just a question. No reason to bite my head off." He snarked. "Do you want me to tell her that you called?"

"Just tell her that Ethan and I will be there to pick her up." His sister answered. And then suddenly, silence. Obviously she'd ended the call.

"Was that Krissy?" Molly asked, stepping into the room.

Michael nodded. "She's going to be here in a little bit to pick you and Maya up. She has Ethan with."

"Okay." The tiny brunette mumbled before biting her lip. "Listen, Maya told me how you listened to her about her boyfriend. Thanks for that."

"She shouldn't have had to go through that. Nobody should have to lose somebody that they care about." He replied, handing his cousin a cup of hot tea, Molly's new preference.

Molly took it gratefully, giving him a small smile. "You know, maybe you should get a job helping kids and teenagers. You've helped me alot and Krissy. And today you helped Maya."

"Biological son of a former addict and adoptive son of a mob boss. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that people wouldn't exactly want me around their kids." Michael answered with a bitter laugh. He loved both of his fathers, he loved his mother, he had loved his Uncle Jason. But he wasn't going to lie and say that the judgements torward him didn't hurt. Abby and then Starr had both taught him that he could do more with his life. That he could use the things that had happened to him to do good. It was just getting people to give him the chance that was the problem.

The knock on the door cut the conversation short and the door flew open before they could answer it.

As Molly went to give her sister and Ethan a hug, Maya walked out of the bedroom hesitantly.

"Um..." She uttered, walking over to stand infront of Michael. "Thank you for listening to me and for picking us up, last night."

"Your welcome." He whispered seriously, before his eyes went wide as the blonde threw herself into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his chest.

Maya pulled away, a blush turning her cheeks a bright red as she ran away from him, linking her arm with Molly's and following Ethan and Kristina out the door.

As soon as the door shut and he was left alone in his silent apartment, he looked skyward and smiled. He hoped that he'd made Abby proud and he certainly hoped that Cam was finally happy and that he was watching over Maya.

**The End**

**A/N: I have no clue why I want Michael to be a child psychologist so badly, except for how he is with Danny. And how he is protective of Molly and Jocelyn. I think he'd be good at it. And he'd be a type of doctor, except a different kind than his family.**


End file.
